


Family - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, baby werewolf, festive drabble, their baby werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles has a perfect life.





	Family - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> A/N3: Please do not get caught up on the baby as there was no Mpreg, just awesome and clever magic and a surrogate (my muse told me so *wink*)
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Stiles crept up behind Derek, careful not to step on that squeaky floorboard that had developed over the years. No one wanted to startle a werewolf, but especially not one holding a baby werewolf who had just fallen asleep after a feed.

Derek turned to smile at Stiles, and beckoned him over with a nod, and Stiles moved again to his husbands side, with a hand on the two of three people in his life that he wouldn’t hesitate to protect if anyone tried to upset their family. This right here was his perfect life. Their perfect werewolf magical family.


End file.
